Out of Body
by Durcy
Summary: Sam gets shot and has an out of body experience.
1. Chapter 1

SG-1 are under attack by a group of Jaffa. The gate was not guarded so they ran to the DHD. Daniel dialed earth while Jack, Sam, and Teal'c fired at the Jaffa. When Daniel got done dialing the wormhole connected and Daniel sent his code through.

"Jack, I sent the code!"

"Go! We'll be right behind you."

Daniel went through the gate. Jack got to his feet and ran through the gate. Sam got to her feet and so did Teal'c. Sam ran for the gate but as she started to climb the steps a staff blast hit her in the back. Teal'c saw Sam get hit and he ran to her. He put her over his shoulder and ran through the gate. Once on the other side Teal'c rushed Sam to the infirmary. Behind him ran both Daniel and Jack. When Teal'c got to the infirmary he laid Sam on the bed and Janet came up next to the bed.

"What happened?"

"She was hit by a staff blast."

Janet ordered them to leave so she could work on Sam. Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c left the room and went and sat in the chairs in the hallway.

Sam's spirit was floating above her watching Janet trying to save her life. She turned away from the sight to find her mom standing in front of her. Standing next to her mom was Martouf and all the SGC members that had died over the years.

"Mom."

"Hey Sam."

"Am I dead?"

"Not yet."

Sam started to cry. Her mom moved over to her and hugged her.

"It's ok."

"I missed you so much."

"I know you did."

Sam pulled away from her moms hug to see Martouf staring at them. Sam went over and hugged him. She started crying again.

"I had to kill you. I am so sorry."

"Don't be. You had to."

"I could have tried to save you."

"It wouldn't have worked."

Sam felt a tense pain in her heart. She let go of Martouf and looked back down at herself. Despite Janet's best efforts Sam had flat lined. No matter how hard Janet tried she couldn't save Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack, Teal'c, and Daniel sat outside the infirmary. They jumped when the door opened and Janet came out. She looked at them and shook her head. They knew what she meant and they all started to sob.

"We did everything we could."

Jack got to his feet.

"Can I see her?"

"I don't think that is a good idea."

Jack pushed passed Janet and into the infirmary. He saw other people in the room and he yelled at them to leave. They left and Jack closed the door and went to Sam's side. He grabbed her and pulled her to him. He started to cry and just kept repeating, "I am so sorry."

Sam saw from above that Jack was holding her dead body. She started crying and her mom went up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want to be dead."

Sam grabbed her mom and hugged her. Her mom was rubbing her back and crying with her. Her mom didn't want Sam to be dead either and she knew that Sam had so much more to live for.

Sam heard a commotion from the SGC personnel. She opened her eyes to see what the fuss was about. The group separated down the middle and out of the group came a little boy. She recognized him as Jack's dead son Charlie. He walked up to Sam and said "my dad really needs you." Charlie pointed down at Jack who was holding Sam's dead body in his arms.

"You need to go back."

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

Charlie pulled a little blue glowing marble out of his front pocket.

"With this."

He handed the marble to Sam.

"He really cares about you. I don't think he could live without you."

"I care about him to."

"I know. You have to go back to him."

"How?"

"Just take the marble and put it in your pocket. Close your eyes and you will be returned to your body."

"What about my injury?"

"It won't be as bad as it was before and the injury will not be able to kill you."

Sam looked at the marble in Charlie's hands and then looked at his face.

"Why don't you take it?"

"It is too late for me. You can still return. My dad needs you."

Sam took the marble from Charlie and put it in her pocket. She was about to close her eyes but she had to say goodbye. She grabbed her mom and hugged her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She pulled away. She looked over at Martouf and the SGC members.

"I miss you guys."

"Sam, hurry before it is too late."

Sam closed her eyes. When she opened them she was in Jack's arms.

"Sir…"

Jack was surprised and dropped Sam onto the bed.

"You're alive."

He ran out into the hallway.

"She's alive."

"What?"

They all rushed into the room. Sam sat on the bed looking at them.

"That's not possible. You flat lined."

Janet went over to Sam and checked her pulse. She then looked at her back and saw the injury wasn't as bad as it appeared earlier. Janet had the guys leave the infirmary again so she could bandage Sam's wound and run some tests. Janet was sure that Sam had been dead and now she was alive. She kept Sam in the infirmary for a few days to heal and run a few more tests. Every test that Janet ran on Sam revealed nothing that could have raised her from the dead. Sam had been in the infirmary for days and she just wanted to leave. During the days that Sam was in the infirmary Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c stopped by every day to see if she was alright. Jack checked in the most.

"Can I go home, now?"

"I have no idea how you came back to life."

Sam glared at Janet.

"Just be thankful that I am alive."

"Ok fine. You can go home but I recommend someone going with you."

"I'll do it," Jack shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam sat in the living room on the couch. Jack was in the kitchen getting something for them to drink. As Sam sat on the couch she thought about her out of body experience. Over the last few days she had tried to come to a conclusion if it had really happened. She wondered if it was just a figment of her imagination.

Jack walked into the living room and sat next to her. He passed her a glass of water and she took it from him without saying anything. She hadn't said a word since they had gotten to her house.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, there is nothing wrong."

Sam couldn't decide if she had actually had an out of body experience. She wanted to tell Jack about it but she didn't want to say something when it could have been something she imagined. She thought the best thing was just not to say anything. She didn't want to bring up bad memories for Jack. Although she came to the conclusion not to tell him she wasn't in the mood to talk so she figured they could watch some TV. Sam leaned forward to grab the remote control from the coffee table and out of her shirt rolled something. Sam didn't notice but Jack saw it fall to the ground. When Sam didn't pick it up Jack leaned and grabbed it from the ground.

"This rolled out of your shirt."

Jack held it out for Sam to see. In his hand was a blue marble. Sam's eyes widened. Jack looked down and examined the marble.

"This is a pretty cool marble….. I have one just like it."

"Really?"

"Yeah…." Jack hesitated before continuing with "When Charlie was six I gave him a bag of marbles. He loved playing with those things. One day he was playing with them down by the river when Sara called him in for dinner. Charlie put the marbles in the marble bag and tied them to his pant loop. But as he was getting up a twig snagged the bag and the bag ripped open and the marble dropped into the river. He came home crying. He showed me the bag and there was one marble left in the bag. I tried to make him feel better by telling him that it must be a lucky marble because it had been in just the right spot that it stayed in the bag. A few months later I was about to ship out and Charlie gave me the marble and he told me it would keep me safe….."

Jack stared down at the marble remembering his son. Sam felt like crying and she knew she needed to tell him about what happened when she died.

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay."

"About when I died."

"You didn't die. Janet just messed up."

"No she didn't. I died and I hand an out of body experience."

"Really?"

Jack was skeptical.

"I was floating above myself watching Janet trying to save my life. I turned and saw my mom, Martouf, and the SGC personnel that have died…"

Sam stopped. Jack could tell by the tone in her voice that she wasn't joking around.

"I… was talking to my mom and Martouf when I felt a pain in my heart. I turned and saw that I had flat lined and then you came into the room. I watched as you held me in your arms. That was when I heard a noise behind me and I turned… the SGC personnel were letting someone pass… and…"

Sam hesitated. Even though Jack has just opened up about Charlie she knew saying more might bring up bad memories.

"Who was it?"

"It... it was Charlie."

"Charlie?"

"Yeah. He gave me a blue marble and told me that it would take me back."

Jack looked at the marble and it seemed to look exactly like the marble Charlie gave him.

"Don't you see? It really happened."

Jack looked Sam in the eyes. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was telling the truth. Jack believed her but she could tell that she was leaving something out.

"Was there anything else that Charlie said?"

"He told me he couldn't go back and I needed to go back because you needed me and cared about me."

A single tear fell from Jack's eye. Jack missed Charlie and he always felt like it was his fault that Charlie died. He looked at Sam and realized the only reason she was sitting before him was because Charlie sent her back to him.

The End

Authors Note: If anyone read this thanks for reading. I had a really hard time with the ending. I'm still not sure if the ending is good. If anyone isn't satisfied by the ending I can change it.


End file.
